Immortality : Guardian
by 804254
Summary: The silver-haired boy in red haori closed his eyes and flattened his tiny ears, waiting for his life to end. A ray of light shined out of the boy's clothes, glowing from his hidden necklace...
1. Prologue:Return

Immortality: Guardian

Prologue

Return

Laughter came from a man with braided brown hair on his back, easily touching the fertile earth. He was wearing Old-Korean style traditional clothes, like any ordinary man. However, this was no man.

He was one of the proud tiger demons from the infamous tiger clan of Mountain Han-Ra. He sported black streaks on his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were focused, sharp. His deadly fangs were shown as he burst out in laughter. His sharp claws brushed against his deep brown beard. He was sitting on a long, wide, flat carpet, playing a game of Chinese chess.

His opponent was a neatly clothed gentleman. He was from the land cross the ocean. He was wearing a different style of clothing, a dark-blue kimono. His silvery hair was loose, but not as long as the chuckling tiger demon's. He also had two purplish-blue streaks on each of his cheeks. His golden eyes sparkled brilliantly and his smile was absolutely breath-taking.

"So, you are going back home then," the tiger demon commented as he moved his stone, taking out one of his opponent's soldiers. He brushed his beard and frowned at the board, thinking.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I've left. It would be nice to see the homeland and breathe the familiar air," the silver-haired demon said, moving his biggest stone to the very end of the board.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, my friend," the demon said thoughtfully, still thinking. "Why don't you stay the last day at my home and celebrate before your departure?" he suggested hopefully, moving his third last stone near the other demon's at the end of the board.

"I'm afraid I must leave tonight. It has already been too long," the young demon stated apologetically, while catching the tiger demon's biggest stone. The tiger demon groaned out loud and the silver-haired demon smiled.

"Well, you won again, my friend. I am definitely going to miss my losing streaks," the tiger demon joked, a sad smile surfacing on his dark face.

"Thank you for your game, San-Bum. I shall visit you, perhaps."

"Perhaps…" the tiger demon's smile saddened more.

The young demon bowed to the tiger demon and stood up. They refreshed their old memories in silent remembrance, thinking back to the past.

"Father!" a girl, appearing to be seven or so, ran towards the tiger demon. He greeted her and hugged him, giggling, "Mother sent me to tell you the supper is ready.

She looked at the smiling silver-haired demon. "Is the dog-demon leaving?" she asked.

The girl gave the departing demon a hug. "Don't forget about us," she whispered.

"No, never," he assured her. "Take good care of your father for me, Nari."

The dog-demon asked and the girl nodded her head firmly. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and stepped away. He transformed into a giant hound, covered in silvery-white fur from head to toe. It slightly bowed and ran away in the air, gracefully, crossing the blue ocean from the above.

"Bye, Hikaru!" the girl yelled after the fading demon. The father placed his hand on her shoulder. They both heard a howl in the distance as the setting sun disappeared at the end of the horizon, calling the night.

Skylily….

I do not claim the ownership of Inuyasha. I do not any rights of the characters from manga/anime. I thank for the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi, for her realistic and unique characters. Immortality: Guardian is my story just based on her characters.


	2. Light chapter 1

Immortality: Guardian

CHAPTER 1

Light

_It was dark night. The thick, grey clouds covered the sky. The direction of the wind changed. The scent of the danger grew stronger. A little boy hiding behind a willow tree near by a small pond gasped for the air. He closed his sparkling golden eyes and bit his lower lip. 'Mommy…'_

_With a loud, violent crashing of trees, the boy flinched. He slowly opened up his eyes and looked at the direction of the terrifying sound. The cloud cleared and the bright crescent moon showed its soft light. His silver hair reflected the moonlight as he started to run toward the forest. He looked back and saw the huge demon's bloody-red eyes focused on him. He yelped as he fell down on the ground._

_His eyes widened with fear as the hungry monster approached closer and closer. Hot tears rose from his eyes found their way down his pink cheek. The creature emerged from the forest, still growling menacingly at the frightened boy. The bear-like monster roared and launched itself forward._

_The silver-haired boy in red haori closed his eyes and flattened his tiny ears, waiting for his life to end. A ray of light shined out of the boy's clothes, glowing from his hidden necklace…

* * *

_

It was another bright summer day and a group of people were sitting by the river. Near the river sat a waterfall. The weather wasn't too hot nor was it too cool; it was just perfect for enjoying the beautiful summer season. Two young people and a child were in the water, giggling and playing around. A big yellow bag and a pink bicycle sat near a large rock not too far from them. The shadows of the trees covered the most of the surrounding. A robin's cheery tune rang in the natural background.

"Ready?" a little boy with big, fluffy, yellowish-brown tail yelled from the top of an enormous, smooth, grey rock. Only wearing his dark blue pants, he dived without hesitance. The cool water splashed all over the place. A few unlucky fish thrown in the air by the boy's dive were captured by a half demon, who smacked them down on the hard rock.

"Ugh," a girl in a pink swimming suit shuddered with disgust at the bloody sight of the fish on the rock.

"What?" the silver-haired half-demon in red haori grunted at the sickened girl.

"Look at the mess you made of that fish, Inuyasha," the girl pointed at the bleeding fish.

"So? What of it?" he turned his face back at the black-haired girl with a questioning look.

"Ewww! What happened to the fish!" the little boy who dived so bravely came to the shore, also with a disgusted look on his cute face.

Inuyasha growled a little and thumped the tiny fox-boy's head.

"Inuyasha!" the girl gasped.

"What did you do that for?" the little boy glared at the half-demon.

"That's for splashing the water all over me!" Inuyasha said, placing his hands on his hips and smirking in satisfaction at the boy's discomfort. He was truly enjoying the moment.

The little fox started to cry and ran toward the girl.

"Aw… Shippo, don't cry," Kagome soothed the sobbing child. She turned her head at the pleased half-demon furiously. She breathed in some air and let out,

"Sit."

Inuyasha fell in to the water without warning. He got up as soon as the spell wore off and stared at Kagome with fierce look. He stomped angrily and stopped in front of the innocently, smiling girl and the giggling kid on her lap.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he shouted, folding his arms and demanding for an answer. The girl gazed calmly at him. The cold look gave Inuyasha chills.

"Why do you think? Shippo did what you told him to do and you gave him a big lump instead of a pat on the head," Kagome protested.

"He soaked me with all that water, if you haven't noticed!" he yelled right back to her. Kagome's eye twitched with frustration. She was about to yell when a giant cat came to them with a dead boar on its mouth. A monk and a woman demon slayer appeared soon after the cat demon.

"Sango! Miroku!" Shippo jumped on Kirara and greeted his friends. Kagome turned her face away from Inuyasha and welcomed them back. Inuyasha snorted, turning his back on them, revealing his current state of mood.

"Look how many fish Inuyasha and I caught!" little fox smiled with pride. Inuyasha's dog ears twitched and he smirked. Kagome was also smiling, "Come on, guys. Let's start cooking. I'm starving," she suggested.

* * *

_The light surrounded the frightened boy. It transformed into a shining beast, a giant hound. Its golden eyes sparkled and roared at its hungry opponent. It ran toward the bear demon and slashed it into pieces with its claws in a blink of eye. The hound slowly turned to the frightened boy and walked to him. _

"_It's all right… He's gone now… Do not fear, I shall always protect you… Inuyasha…" the hound licked the trembling boy's wet cheek. His flattened ears straightened and he looked up with his tearful eyes, hiccupping violently. The giant dog settled himself around the crying boy, licking tears off of his soft face. Inuyasha started to giggle and smiled at the hound. His big golden eyes shined with fresh tears. He hugged the furry beast. _

"_Shhhhh… No one will put a hand on you, half child… Have some rest… Everything will be fine…" The hound whispered softly. The child relaxed and his eyelids fell heavily. Soon, the son of a mortal and a demon slept soundly, in the protection of an unknown soul. The silver hound smiled and turned into an orb of luminous light. It faded away into the sleeping child's pendant, its present remaining with the boy. _

_An unknown black figure witnessed the whole event. When the hound returned to its place and the child was sleeping safely, it turned around and walked away, to the darkness of the night.

* * *

_

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome yelled and waved her hand to the half demon and little fox who were up on the tallest rock of the waterfall, ready to jump off yet again.

"Coming!" Shippo shouted back and two of them jumped off. Sango gasped at their fearless actions, raising a hand over her mouth. They ran toward the fire where Kagome and Sango were cooking.

"Keh, told ya you can't beat me in running, Shippo," Inuyasha told the kid who was breathing for air, totally exhausted. Inuyasha bent down and shook off the water like a dog, spraying it all over Sango and Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome backed off from the rude mongrel. Miroku chuckled and got up from the rock near by, Kirara on his shoulder. The kitten purred as Sango petted her. The supper was roasted boar and barbecued fish. Inuyasha took the boar and cut it into small pieces with his claw. Kagome took out some drinks and plates from her bag. Shippo was busy biting down the fish while Inuyasha was finishing off one of the pig's leg.

"So, now what are we going to do now?" Miroku said quietly, after a drink from his canned tea.

"Going to do what?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed a fish near him.

"Naraku has disappeared yet again. And now, he is stronger than before," Miroku sighed and explained.

"And poor Kagura has died in his wrath," Sango added with a sad look. Kagome gazed on the ground. Shippo stopped munching down on his fish.

"Keh, so what! We are just gonna find that bastard, cut his stomach, pull his guts out and give it to that damn Kouga for snack!" Inuyasha remarked proudly.

"I think I am going to be sick," Kagome said with a grossed-out expression on her face. Inuyasha blinked and looked at her. Miroku just shook his head and took another drink from the can.

"Anyways, it's been long chase after Naraku. Why don't we get some rest for ourselves. We are going to need all the strength to find him," Sango pointed out reasonably.

"Ah, my wise Sango, why don't you rest with me by the beautiful waterfall for the night?" Miroku suggested as he reached for Sango's bottom.

_Smack!_

"That's what you get for being a pervert, you lecher," Inuyasha said to the monk with the red handprint on his left cheek while Kagome and Shippo sighed out loud. Sango took Kirara and flew off to the forest, mumbling about getting some more fire wood.

"If she doesn't come back, I'm gonna point the finger at you, monk," Inuyasha warned him. Kagome got up and started to clean up. Shippo was sitting near by Inuyasha, licking on his lollypop. He looked up in the darkening sky and saw the shining early star.

* * *

_The morning came, the light of the sun was just rising from the curves of the mountains. The serenity watched over the sleeping, dog-eared child near the pond by the old willow tree. A calming smile appeared on the sleeping half demon as he dreamed, as he was in different dimension, away from all the danger, all the pain, and all of his hurtful past._

_He slept on as the serenity left quietly by the songs of the morning doves. The last star of the night and the gentle lady moon moved away to the other side, as the welcoming sun came closer to take back her land, as she approached to the child, to give him another day, another memory for him to remember, another torture for the young soul. However, he was not afraid anymore, not alone anymore… He squeezed his necklace….Now he found a friend, his protector…_

Skylily….

I do not claim the ownership of Inuyasha. I do not any rights of the characters from manga/anime. I thank for the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi, for her realistic and unique characters. Immortality: Guardian is my story just based on her characters.


	3. Appearance chapter 2

Immortality: Guardian

CHAPTER 2

Appearance

Sango's face was flushed. She sighed out loud, 'Why does Miroku always do that?' she thought. Kirara was walking slowly through the forest with thinking girl on her back.

'Still, why am I blushing? This is so embarrassing. I know I hate it when he does that to me but…' Sango trailed off in her thought as Kirara suddenly stopped in caution. The giant cat growled, standing on her ground. Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu but, it wasn't with her.

'That's right, I left there with Miroku and others…' she bit her lip. Red lights were covering the her surroundings, closing in. Sango looked around for escape. They were trapped.

She looked up, 'The sky…' she patted her cat's head. With a loud screech, thousands of bats launched toward Sango. Meantime, Kirara jumped up, flying higher and higher off the ground.

'It's no use,' she thought, 'They are bat demons, they can also fly.'

Soon the demons flew up, covering Sango and her companion. She screamed as they bit her flesh with their sharp, hungry fangs.

* * *

_The sleeping child woke up, welcomed by the flashing sun. He sat up, looking around, realizing he was alone once again. His ears flattened against his head. He slowly got up. His stomach grumbled since he had nothing for three days except water._

_His eyes welled up with tears. He wiped it with sleeves of his red clothing, forcing not to cry again. He opened his eyes and spotted a white rabbit, hopping around. It seemed to acknowledge his presence but didn't consider him as a threat, eating wet, green grass carelessly._

_Little boy ran toward the rabbit, jumped at it to capture it. The ignorant creature simply hopped away. Young half-demon stood on his feet, chasing after the rabbit, his meal.

* * *

_

Sango screamed and Kirara tried to bite them away. They were already covered in blood. Sango's clothes were shredding away.

_"Celestial Slash!"_

The bat demons perished, cut in little pieces. Just one attack took care of them all. It wasn't Inuyasha or anyone of her friends. Sango blinked in surprise as she saw a demon in white hair, two blue streaks on his each chick, smiling up at her. She blushed at his kind look.

Kirara took her down, landing on the ground. She transformed back to her tiny form and fell before Sango's eyes.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled and picked up the bloody kitten in her arms. The demon walked slowly up to her. Sango backed up a bit, shooting him a protective stare. He smiled once again, assuring her no harm.

He slowly reached for Kirara. Sango let him hold her.

"She lost lot of her blood," he said, quietly yet caring. He put his finger on the cat demon's forehead and mumbled in ancient language. Blinding light covered Kirara. When the light vanished, the kitten's fur was no longer soaked in blood, her wounds were completed healed.

The demon handed the sleeping beast back to her master's arms. He put his finger on Sango as he did the same enchantment. She blinked and saw herself healing as well. She looked up. His golden eyes, silvery hair, blue streaks on his cheek, reminding of her someone she knew, yet his gentle smile seemed out of place.

"Sango!" she turned her head to the direction of Inuyasha's voice. Soon all of her friends arrived. They gasped and Inuyasha drew his sword. He glared at the demon beside her.

"Stay the hell away from my friend!" he shouted, Miroku beside him, also ready to strike. Sango tried to tell them what happened but the demon's arm stopped her, silencing her. She looked up at him; his eyes were focused on Inuyasha's.

"Tetsusaiga…" he said, and a small smile appeared on his face once again.

'Who is this demon?' Kagome thought.

* * *

_The little boy started to make fire on his tenth attempt with no luck. He was covered with mud and dirt from head to toe. A dead rabbit was lying beside him. A spark flashed and his eyes sparkled. He added more dry grass and blew the flame gently. Soon the fire grew bigger. He added some broken branches to keep the fire going. _

_He grabbed the dead rabbit. He started to pull the fur off of it. He gutted it out with his claws and washed it in near river. He stuck the meat on the stick, placing it over the fire, impatiently waiting for it to cook. His little stomach grumbled loudly, ringing through the whole forest._

_It took the whole day to catch the stupid rabbit. And now, the sun was setting. He was filthy, starving and tired. He curled into a ball by the warmth of the fire. He pulled his fang necklace out, holding it tightly in his tiny palms._

_"Mommy…" the half-demon sniffed. The fang shined as the crescent moon showed her shy self away from the clouds. The light covered the boy and a luminous creature revealed itself, surrounding the crying boy.

* * *

_

Kagome was behind Inuyasha, peaking out over his shoulder. A tall demon in night blue kimono stood beside Sango. His hair was slightly longer than Inuyasha, reaching his knees. He wore a black clothing covering his chest and up to his thighs. His sleeves were long, night blue as well, hiding his hands. His white pants were puffy like Inuyasha's. He wore a leather belt around his waist, along with his sheathed sword.

Kagome blinked in surprise, 'He looks so much like Sesshoumaru except, he doesn't have a moon on his forehead and the fact that he's smiling.'

"How do you know my sword's name!" Inuyasha demanded, yelling. Kagome almost jumped.

The demon calmly stepped toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha readied himself, telling the girl behind him to get back. Kagome did what she was told, with Shippo hiding in her black hair. Miroku held out his staff, also ready to attack.

"One more step and I'll slice you into pieces!" Inuyasha lunged but almost fell back as the demon appeared right in front of his sword, pulling it out of his grasp. Inuyasha launched out to grab it back but the sly demon got out of his way with ease.

'I thought full demons couldn't touch the sword… Unless…." Inuyasha turned toward him, grabbing the sword. The demon was still holding it and gave the furious half-demon a smile.

'He smiled?' Miroku was stunned at the sight.

"You have found the sword, Inuyasha," he said, let going of the great fang. Inuyasha gave him a confused look.

"Who the hell are you!" once again he pointed the fang at the demon.

Kagome ran toward her friend, shippo on her left shoulder, "Inuyasha said he smelt your blood. Are you okay, Sango?" she asked, concerned. Sango turned her head to meet Kagome's worried gaze and nodded, assuring her she was fine.

"Inuyasha, don't hurt him!" Sango yelled, stepping forward. Miroku shot a surprised look.

"What the hell are you babbling about! I smelt your damn blood!" Inuyasha yelled back, not taking his eyes off of the relaxed demon.

"Your friend was in trouble. She was covered by swarms of bat-demons. Luckily I was around and gladly offer her my assistance," the demon explained, smiling.

"I don't care about that! Who the fuck are you? How do you know my sword and my name? How were you able to touch my sword?" Inuyasha demanded, still furious.

"Of course, you were still too young when I last saw you. It is obvious that you have forgotten about me," his smiled seemed so sad, his eyes darkening with pain.

"Okay, then explain this! Why is it that you smell just like that bastard brother of mine?" Inuyasha glared and the demon's face slowly lifted up to meet his eyes.

'What!' Kagome, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha's statement. The demon stood there in silent, a smile still lurking on his calm face.

* * *

_"The meat is cooked."_

_The little boy munched the cooked rabbit down. Some fish were in sticks by the fire and few raw ones in a stock on a big leaf. Some fruits were there as well; apples and peaches._

_The hungry half-demon took the apple and bit it down, mouthful. A white hound beside him watched as the child stuffed himself. The kid quickly turned his head, still chewing, and offered the beast his bitten apple. The hound shook his head. The half-demon kept on eating until the rabbit, two fish and a red apple were in his belly. He lied against the hound, snuggling in its fur._

_"Who are you?" the child asked, his golden eyes shining._

_"I am your protector, your guardian, your shadow," the beast answered simply._

_"Is that why you look like a dog?"_

_"Yes," the hound smiled._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"Because I've known you since you were very small."_

_"I come I've never seen you before?" the child was full of questions._

_"Because I watched over you from distance."_

_"Do you know my mother?"_

_"Yes," the hound said quietly, sad._

_"What's your name?" the kid finally asked, waking the hound from his thoughts._

_"You can call me Hikaru," the hound answered, smiling to the child beside him. The child smiled back as well. Two pair of golden eyes stared at the burning fire, until one drifted into his sleep, while other watched, protecting the child. He placed his tail on the boy, defending from the coldness of the night._

_As the moon faded away, as the sun came back up, the protector of the half-demon disappeared again into his fang.._

Skylily….

I do not claim the ownership of Inuyasha. I do not any rights of the characters from manga/anime. I thank for the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi, for her realistic and unique characters. Immortality: Guardian is my story just based on her characters.


	4. Hikaru chapter 3

Immortality: Guardian

CHAPTER 3

Hikaru

"Okay, then explain this! Why is it that you smell just like that bastard brother of mine?" Inuyasha glared and the demon's face slowly lifted up to meet his eyes.

'What!' Kagome, Sango and Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha's statement. The demon stood there in silent, a smile still lurking on his calm face.

The demon smiled bit wider by others reactions, looking at them solemnly. His eyes were kind yet full of emotions.

"Still full of question, aren't you, young half-demon," he said, without glancing at Inuyasha, looking thoughtfully at the girl with the fox-child. Inuyasha growled.

"Keh, look who's talking! You ain't a full demon either!" mortal friends of Inuyasha looked more confused than ever, shocked.

"No, I am not. I am a half demon as well, like yourself. However, unlike you, I am proud of my being," he turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha flinched at his cold stare, angered maybe, perhaps disappointed.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Inuyasha snorted.

Sango walked toward to the mysterious demon. His left arm had a slight cut, through his sleeve. She gently pulled out a piece of clothe and wrapped it around his wound. The demon didn't pull away but let her finish her work. Sango blushed as the demon gave her a nod and a grateful smile.

"Thank you very much," he said. Kagome turned around to look at Miroku, who was calmly watching it all.

'I don't like the looks of this,' she thought.

* * *

_Every night, the half-demon's protector from the fang appeared. Every night, he wasn't alone. The shiny beast hunted enough food for young Inuyasha to go through another day without starvation. _

_Tonight was different. It was the night of the new moon, moonless. The child's silver hair turned black, his tiny dog ears were replaced by mortal's. He was sitting near the beast, frightened._

_Half-demons had one night for them to transform into a human, and tonight was his. He was scared, tried to hide himself in the creature's fur. The hound gently lifted him up with his mouth and placed him near the fire._

_"Do not be afraid….. I am here with you…. You will not be harmed…." The hound stared at his golden eyes with his own, assuring. He pushed the food to the child with his head, "Eat." _

_

* * *

_

"Thank you for your hospitality," the demon smiled. It seemed he was very good at giving away such a look. Kagome convinced Inuyasha about his stay with them for the night since he was so kind to help Sango. More to the point, she said, he was wounded. Inuyasha let out a sigh, saying nothing at all but not liking the idea. Miroku also remained silent as Sango walked beside the demon.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked pleasantly, looking at his wound. Inuyasha was sitting near her and watched cautiously at the demon she was with.

"My name is Hikaru," he answered as Kagome finished up with his wound. Inuyasha's ears twitched as Hikaru mentioned his name.

"You travel alone?" Sango asked, sitting by Miroku. Shippo was sitting in the demon's lap with kirara on him, still licking his lollypop. Hikaru pat Kirara and she purred. The smile returned on his face.

"Yes, I do not have any companions for my journey. I was just returning from the continent from my training. I was on my way home when I came cross you," he explained. Sango blushed again at his stare and looked at the ground.

"Continent? You mean cross the ocean?" Shippo asked, looking up at the demon. His eyes shined with curiosity. He was already impressed by the demon.

"Yes, it's quiet beautiful. Not as much as here, of course," he smiled down at the child.

'Hikaru……' Inuyasha thought. It was familiar, his name, his scent, and even his annoying smile. He couldn't remember where though and it frustrated him. He wasn't a violent demon. He knew Hikaru wouldn't touch any of them. But, why?

The hound and the child were walking in the forest. All was quiet and peaceful. The giant dog spotted a squirrel and stopped. The child behind him also stopped.

* * *

_"There is your target," the hound whispered, "Focus and attack with the technique I've just taught you."_

_The little boy nodded and got closer to the creature. It looked alarmed but it lowered its head again, sniffing, looking for food. Behind the bushes, the shiny hound watched the child. Inuyasha waited and waited until he was ready. He balled his hand to fist and jumped out of the bush._

_"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"_

_The squirrel ran away before the child sliced it. It dropped its acorn and disappeared into the forest. Half-demon sat on the ground, watching the creature while it escaped._

_The hound sighed and approached to the boy. He was about to cry, scent of freshly made tears were in the air._

_"Come on," Hikaru said, lowering his back. The child slowly climbed on his back and the creature gave him a ride back to their place.

* * *

_

"What kind of training have you been through?" Miroku asked. The ice around the camp was broken. They chattered away with Hikaru's story, except Inuyasha of course, still deep in his own thought.

"Well, I don't think I can really call it a training since all I really did was wondering around the land," the demon let out a low chuckle.

"Even though I was merely traveling, I learned quiet a lot. I met different kinds of demons of the continent as well," Hikaru continued.

"What kind of demons?" Shippo asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Tigers, scorpions, pandas and other exotic creatures not seen here. They were also very strong. Some of them were ruthless. Some of them were welcoming," he answered.

"Interesting…" Sango commented.

"Yes, but to me, this place is the best," he smiled.

Kagome got up as the others continued on with the demon's conversation. She sat beside Inuyasha, who didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Hey," She said quietly. Inuyasha flinched and blinked at the girl.

"When did you get here? Don't scare me like that!" dog demon warned.

Kagome let out a sigh, "Is something wrong, Inuyasha?"

He turned his gaze on the ground, confused and sad. "No," he mumbled. He did not know why he was feeling this way, so depressed. It would be stupid to say something like to Kagome anyways, he thought.

She leaned on his shoulder. His turned and stared at her brown eyes, sparkling with concern. She knew something was bugging him.

"It's that demon, isn't it?" she pointed out. Inuyasha didn't answer her. He sighed. He knew she wouldn't drop the subject until she got some answers.

"Yeah……" he admitted. A wave of laughter came from their friends and demon smiled. Kagome looked at Hikaru then turned her eyes on Inuyasha.

"He's different. He and Sesshoumaru look so much alike but…" Kagome trailed off. He was thinking about that as well. He got up and walked to the laughing people. Hikaru lifted his head and smiled at Inuyasha.

"I want some answers," Inuyasha stated. Miroku and Sango, even Shippo looked at the dog demon. He was serious. Hikaru sat up straight and Inuyasha sat down opposite of him. Kagome also got up and sat down by Inuyasha's side. Everyone's gaze was on Hikaru, the mysterious demon.

"Yes…… Everyone wants answers, of course you are no exception, Inuyahsa," the demon replied quietly. He looked at the dark sky and he met Inuyasha's determined, golden eyes.

* * *

_"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" _

_The boy yelled as a tiny tree branch was cut in pieces. He was gasping for air, covered in sweat._

_"Good, now you're getting it," the hound said, throwing another stick at the child as he cut it again. The boy's face was scratched from the training he was in._

_"This will do for tonight. I have improved," the creature smiled and Inuyasha smiled back, so happily, so innocently. Hikaru lifted the kid by his mouth and walked toward the forest._

_"Where are you taking me, Hikaru?" the boy asked. With the half-demon dangling from his mouth, he could not reply. Not too far, a steaming hot spring was in sight. The hound dropped the boy carefully on the ground._

_"Take off your clothes. You're covered in dirt."_

_The boy looked down on his clothes. The clothes were no longer red, but brown and covered in grass stains. He took it off then looked at the hound. The dog pushed him into the water and the child yelped._

_He was trying to get out but the giant creature stopped him. _

_"It's too hot!" Inuyasha complaint, grabbing on the dog's head. He tried to tell him something but the little boy was covering his mouth. Half-demon apologized and let go. Hikaru shook his head a bit and looked at the child._

_"You are covered in mud and dirt. Your scent is unbearable. You need to take a bath at least once a day if possible. You can at least be clean than those lesser demons," he told the boy._

_"Okay," young child answered. He was getting used to the hot water and now he was swimming around. He went below water then came back up, playing around. _

_"Don't go too far, my child," the hound reminded him. Inuyasha spotted a monkey on the rock. The monkey was busy eating something. Inuyasha looked at it thoughtfully. A smile surfaced on him._

_"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"_

_The hound gasped and ran to the half-demon. He jumped into the water, looking for the boy. His eyes widened at the bloody sight by Inuyasha. He turned his gaze on the boy._

_"I did it!" he said, happily, proud. Hikaru's mouth dropped, stunned at the mess little demon created. He softened his face and shook his head, chuckling._

_"You did it alright. God job, Inuyasha," the hound said, complimenting the boy. The boy looked at him then, an idea hit him. _

_"Thank you," he said then, as he splashed water all over the hound. Hikaru blinked in surprise. Inuyasha giggled and swam away from the dog. The half-demon's bright laughter echoed in Hikaru's head. He slowly shook his head._

_"Oh, no, you don't," Hikaru followed him behind._

Skylily….

I do not claim the ownership of Inuyasha. I do not any rights of the characters from manga/anime. I thank for the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi, for her realistic and unique characters. Immortality: Guardian is my story just based on her characters.


	5. Reunion chapter 4

Immortality: Guardian

CHAPTER 4

Reunion

All was quiet in the forest. A light in the southern part of the forest shined in the middle of the night. A half moon was up in the sky, with no clouds, no breeze. A shooting star fell down on the earth hoping someone made a wish, for it to come true.

"What do you wish to know, Inuyasha?" Hikaru asked, taking his eyes off of the fallen star and meeting the half-demon's demanding gaze. Hikaru was calm; so calm that it bugged Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked with no hesitation, no fear in his golden eyes, sparkling with determination.

"I am a half-demon. I am Hikaru," the demon simply answered him.

"I know that! Don't shit with me!" Inuyasha roared, frustrated.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!" Kagome protested beside him.

"Kagome, Sango, and Shippo, why don't we go out for more firewood. Sango was unable to get some more because of the demons," Miroku got up, Sango and Kagome followed.

"Come on, Shippo," Kagome called the fox-child on Hikaru's lap. He jumped up and looked at Hikaru worriedly but caught up with the others. Kirara transformed before Shippo's eyes, took the kid on her back and followed. All disappeared into the forest, leaving Inuyasha with the demon.

"If you want answers, you got to ask the right questions, my friend," Hikaru advised the angry demon, still so calm.

Inuyasha got up and pointed his sword in front of the demon. Hikaru just looked up to him with blank expression.

"I don't know where you come from but what the hell do you want from us?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at the demon.

"I was born here, and the same place as yours," the demon smiled and went on. "I want nothing from you or you friends. I was simply walking by and got a invitation from the kind-hearted priestess."

"Are you related to the bastard brother of mine?" Inuyasha shot another question, still on his guard.

"Yes. And I would appreciate it if you call him by his name, Inuyasha. Also you can put down your sword, I am not here to threat anyone," Hikaru commented, answering Inuyasha's question as well.

Inuyasha looked at him for a long time and sheathed his sword. He sat down on his spot again.

"How do you know me?" Inuyasha said. He couldn't bring himself to face Hikaru's gentle gaze for some reason; instead, he dropped his head, looking at the ground.

"I am related to your brother, aren't I?" he answered with a question, not rude, but gently.

"How are you related to him?" Inuyasha asked, still looking down.

"Are you sure it's okay to do this?" Kagome whispered.

Sango, Miroku, and shippo on Kirara's back were all behind the bushes, along with Kagome. They were listening to Inuyasha and Hikaru's conversation.

"It's fine. I put up a barrier around us so Inuyasha can't hear or pick up our scents. Besides, don't you think it will be interesting?" Miroku whispered back.

"If Inuyasha can't hear us, why are you guys whispering?" Shippo blurted out loud. Sango grabbed the fox-child and all of them ducked down.

"Did we get caught?" Sango mouthed, almost impossible to hear.

"No, I don't think so," Kagome said quietly, peaking out. They were still talking. Suddenly Inuyasha got up and pointed the sword at the demon who just looked at him.

Kagome gasped. Sango blinked in surprise. Miroku and Shippo just sighed out loud. Kagome got up. She was walking toward to Inuyasha but Miroku and Sango grabbed Kagome's each arm.

"Wait, Kagome, we gotta see the end of this conversation!" Miroku tried to convince her.

"Yes, Inuyasha might be able to find more about him. We don't even know if he is dangerous demon or not yet. And I am sure Inuyasha won't try anything ruthless," Sango added.

Kagome sat down, frowning, but was relieved after Inuyasha sat back down. He was troubled, she could tell. She felt worried for Inuyasha and his concerns.

'I hope everything works out for them,' she thought, back to listening to their conversation, patiently waiting for the answers to come.

* * *

_It was dark night. Only after the sun was kicked out by lady moon, Hikaru, the guardian of fang, showed himself. He opened his eyes and saw the kid, half-mortal, welcoming him. He smiled and licked Inuyasha's face in response. The kid showed three dead rabbits and one squirrel from his back. _

_The hound's eyes widened while kid's smile got bigger. _

_'He did it,' the hound thought, so proud of the child. _

_Inuyasha walked to the place where bunch of woods were laid. Hikaru followed him behind and observed as the Inuyasha made fire with skill. The kid looked back to the beast again, smiling and exhausted._

_The kid showed Hikaru how he gutted the animals out. The hound was a bit disturbed but forced a smile, telling him he was doing a great job. Inuyasha put the meat over the fire, each on a stick, cooking it._

_"Why do you always show up when the sun is down?" half-demon asked while he waited for the supper to be ready. His eyes didn't leave the meat though, seemed to be awfully hungry._

_The hound lowered his head, on his folded arm, staring at the fire. He quietly answered, "Because your fang is activated by the moonlight."_

_"So you can't come out when the sun's up?" the questions were back again._

_"No, the fang won't allow me," Hikaru replied._

_"What are you going to teach me next? Are you like my father?" _

_"I am going to teach you how to properly use you nose," he paused for a bit and went on, "Maybe, but I am related to him just as you are."_

_"You know my mother, too?" Inuyasha asked, hope was in his tone. He turned to look at the hound._

_The hound kept his head down, still staring at the burning fire. His expression was sad; even though it was hard to tell, Inuyasha somehow knew._

_"Yes, she was a kind lady," Hikaru smiled, "It's done."_

_"Hmm?" Inuyasha frowned, puzzled by his comment._

_"Your supper," he said, smiling, meeting the child's sparkling eyes._

_"Oh!" the kid grabbed one of the meats and bit it down. The hound looked up in the night sky. A crescent moon was up, along with thousands of stars. One star fell, creating a bright tail. Hikaru smiled and looked in the trees. A figure met his eyes, slowly it faded away into the darkness. The hound turned his head down on the eating boy, sighed and lowered its head again.

* * *

_

"I am related to your brother just as you are," he said kindly. He was so open.

"Don't talk in riddles, damn it!" Inuyasha said, furiously.

"You have his temper, his impatience, and his strength," he said, complimenting.

"I ain't related to him at all so don't you dare compare me with him," half-demon warned.

"But-"

A loud crash from the forest cut him short. Hikaru looked at the direction where the sound came from. His face hardened. He stood up without a word. His tied long pony-tail was caught in the wind. His golden eyes shined.

"I'll be right back," Hikaru said, walking away. Another loud crash followed.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha shouted, also standing up.

Hikaru turned around and gave the half-demon a smile, "Your brother's in need."

Then he simply started to walk again, toward the direction where the noises continued. The way he was getting out of Inuyasha's sight, out of his life, taunted the half-demon.

"What are we waiting for, Inuyasha? Let's go and help them!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome with her arrows and bow. Sango, in her combat clothes, was on her companion, on Kirara's back. Miroku followed after her with Shippo on his right shoulder, all ready to lend a hand.

'Just what I fucking need,' Inuyasha thought but, grabbed Kagome on his back and ran after Hikaru, sensing something was coming their way, something troubling…

* * *

_"Now, can you tell me what I have in front of you?" the hound held out an apple. The child was blindfolded. He had his hands on his back and sniffed the object._

_"That's easy," he said, "It's an apple!"_

_Inuyasha took off the fabric off of his eyes and saw the fruit. He smiled._

_"You are very good at telling items by its scent. Well done," Hikaru complimented, "Now, we are going to go around and I'll show you some demons. Your job is to memorize their scent, to recognize them only by your nose. Understand?" _

_The half-demon nodded and got on the pure-white hound's back. The beast jumped up and walked in the air, with impressed child, he smirked._

_"Get ready," he said, spotting a rat demon, "We are going down!"

* * *

_

_"Hiraikotsu!"_

Sango yelled and finished off the last bat demon. Inuyasha was away, far distance off from Sesshoumaru as possible. Kagome was near the proud demon, taking care of Rin's wounds from the bites. Miroku was standing by Sango, telling how great she was at exterminating demons while she blushed and barely managed to whisper her thanks.

"I did not ask for your help," Sesshoumaru said, coldly.

"Well, you needed one," Inuyasha snorted, standing against a damaged tree.

"I was not talking to you, half-breed," older brother cut it sharply, turning his gaze on Hikaru who was also with injured girl. He put his fingers on her forehead and did the same as he did to Sango and her cat demon. When he was done with Jaken and the two-headed dragon's wounds, he straightened up and gave Sesshoumaru one of his kind smiles.

"I was just near by, thought I could help out a bit," the demon said. It was like seeing twins, like evil twin and a nice one. But, Hikaru didn't have a long tail or a crescent moon on his forehead like Sesshoumaru did nor did Sesshoumaru possess Hikaru's kind heart.

"What brings you here, Hikaru, younger brother?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Hikaru's smile widened, showing his fang.

Skylily….

I do not claim the ownership of Inuyasha. I do not any rights of the characters from manga/anime. I thank for the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi, for her realistic and unique characters. Immortality: Guardian is my story just based on her characters.


	6. Absence chapter 5

Immortality: Guardian

CHAPTER 5

Absence

The half-demon let out a long and grunting sigh. Kagome and Shippo were deeply asleep in the sleeping bag. Sango and her cat demon were near the warm fire, also having some rest. Miroku was not to far from Sango. He closed his eyes while watching her sleep, sitting against a tree near by.

Inuyasha was the only one who was up. As usual, he sat on one of the branches of the tallest trees around. The half moon seemed a bit brighter; to the young man, it seemed it was mocking him. He snorted out loud.

_"I did not ask for your help," Sesshoumaru said, coldly. _

_"Well, you needed one," Inuyasha snorted, standing against a damaged tree._

_"I was not talking to you, half-breed," his older brother cut in sharply, turning his gaze on Hikaru who was also with injured girl. He put his fingers on her forehead and did the same to Sango and her cat demon. When he was done with Jaken and the two-headed dragon's wounds, he straightened up and gave Sesshoumaru one of his kind smiles._

_"I was just near by, thought I could help out a bit," the demon said. It was like seeing twins, like evil twin and a nice one. But, Hikaru didn't have a long tail or a crescent moon on his forehead like Sesshoumaru did nor did Sesshoumaru possess Hikaru's kind heart._

_"What brings you here, Hikaru, my younger brother?" Sesshoumaru demanded. Hikaru's smile widened, showing his fang but said nothing_'

'Got some nerves treating me like that when I was right there! That damn bastard will pay for this,' Inuyasha thought, thinking back not to long ago. He grinded his teeth while his claws dug into the tree, trying to force down his anger.

_"Nothing in particular. It is my home land after all, wouldn't you say, elder brother?" Hikaru asked formally, his smile did not leave his face. The conversation stunned Kagome and the others but left Inuyasha twitching his eyes._

_"It has been a long time. I did not think that you were here for this worthless so called half-demon. I advise you to stay away from the tainted blood," Sesshoumaru shot a cold glance and Inuyasha bared his fangs. Hikaru also looked at the ticked off dog-eared man._

'What the fuck those he think he is?' new wave of anger rushed over Inuyasha, 'I'll show that bastard what this _tainted blood _can do!'

He firmly held his sword, obviously itching to slice Sesshoumaru.

_"I do not loathe anyone or any being. They are simply who they are. They are astonishing for who they're being. It was my mistake that you could have changed your outlook toward different lives," Hikaru commented, looking at the mortal girl who was chatting with the young priestess._

_Sesshoumaru looked at him thoughtfully for awhile, no word came from him. Hikaru met his gaze and nodded his head slightly. He looked at everyone._

_"If I may," Hikaru asked, "Would you be able to meet me at this very place after another half moon? I have some things I would like to share with you all, including you, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha."_

_Hikaru's smile was replaced by seriousness. Sesshoumaru just looked at him a bit then left, followed by his toad servant and the mortal girl on the two-headed._

_"Bye, Kagome!" Rin yelled was she got carried away, waving and smiling brightly. They disappeared into the forest._

'Keh,' Inuyasha thought, he couldn't help but grin at the memory of the little girl's innocent smile.

_"Well," the kind demon turned to face Inuyasha and his friends, "I better be going as well. I shall see you then, Inuyasha?"_

_"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted loudly and turned his back on the mild-mannered demon. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and applied for him, "Sure!"_

Inuyasha looked down on the sleeping girl, so peaceful, so beautiful but, really, really stupid and dim-witted when it comes to repudiate. Did she even know that he didn't want to just stand there when his discourteous brother was there to insult his present?

'Damn it, Kagome, damn it!' his claws dug deeper and deeper into the wood.

_The demon thanked them for their kindness and left. His silvery hair shined so brilliantly in the moonlight and his gentle smile made him look like a gracious angel sent from heaven._

_Before he went though, he gave Sango a kiss on the forehead. She blushed and looked at him shyly. Miroku was calm and quiet, not showing any emotions. Then, Hikaru left._

'What the hell was that all about?' Inuyasha was still confused by the whole event. He sighed, frustrated he dug into the wood deeper and deeper.

_"Crack"_

Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Was it more painful than Kagome's incantation?

"Damn it! Shit! Fuck!" Inuyasha swore, rubbing his head. He looked at the broken piece of branch, then the tree.

_"Wind Scar!"_

The tree perished in the air and Inuyasha smirked at the sight.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome brushed her eyes and sat up. She saw Sango and Miroku's blank expressions.

"What's going on?" she asked, turning to the direction where they were looking. Inuyasha flinched and quickly stood in front of Kagome. Kagome looked up at him, blushing.

"Nothing, go back to sleep, Kagome," Inuyasha lied.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha, destroying half of the forest is nothing," Miroku shook his head, sighing. Inuyasha growled and shot the monk a dark look.

"What did you do?" Sango asked, "Why did you use Wind Scar?" she blinked, puzzled.

"It's nothing, damn it! Drop it and go to sleep!" Inuyasha protested against at the questioning friends, feeling little embarrassed. Kagome sighed and lied down, back to sleep.

"If you say so," she said, she knew he did something out of his temper nut didn't say anything. Inuyasha sat by her, sulking; however, he remained quiet.

* * *

_"Today, I am going to teach you a new technique," the glowing hound said, sitting in front of the child. The kid's eyes sparkled determination and thrill, so easy enough to make the beast smile._

_"It's called 'the Blades of Blood'. Like its name, you can create flying blades from your blood or any other's blood. However, I suggest you use your own, Inuyasha," Hikaru warned the young half-demon, "You don't know what other's blood is made up of. Your own is the safest for you."_

_Inuyasha nodded right away. The hound knew he wanted to learn the new technique rather than listening to his own guardian. Hikaru sighed._

_"Alright, then let's get to the lesson! It is quiet like 'Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer' but it is a stronger technique. Now let's go over there to start," the dog said and headed toward the stack of logs and pool of blood, Hikaru's own blood.

* * *

"You what!" Inuyasha yelled. _

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome winced and managed to say, "I haven't been at my time for a long time and I need to get my exams. Besides, we gotta wait another month anyway and Naraku is gone!"

Inuyasha snorted, 'Why does she always has to do this to me!'

"Please, Inuyasha, please?" Kagome begged him, tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha flinched at the scent of her fresh tears.

"You..You are not gonna cry, are ya?" Inuyasha asked carefully, feeling guilty.

"If you'll let me go home for seven days," she answered, blinking her eyes, smiling.

Inuyasha groaned and said fine. The mortal girl jumped with joy and gave him a hug. Kagome gasped and pulled away, blushing, embarrassed at what she had done.

"Sorry," she said, looking at the ground, unable to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"Ke..Keh," Inuyasha said, also blushing, looking at the sky.

"I'll…I'll be going then," Kagome said, walking toward the well with her shrunken bag.

"W…Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her close. Kagome's eyes met his. She could feel her cheeks warming up. Inuyasha got closer and closer to her lips. Kagome's heart pounded, ringing in her ears.

'He's going to kiss me,' Kagome thought, lost in his gentle, golden eyes. She held her breath, forgetting how to use her lung.

"Kagome, are you going to bring me more candy?" Shippo popped up and quickly the couple pulled away, turning bright red. Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

"How many times have I told you not to pop up like that, twerp!" Inuyasha shouted, still blushing. Kagome was looking at the other way, her eyes focused on the ground.

"Of…Of course, Shippo. See you in a week," Kagome quickly said and hopped into the Bone Eater's Well.

Two males stayed quiet for a while.

"Were you going to kiss Kagome?" Shippo blurted out and Inuyasha flinched. Then, without a hesitation, Inuyasha thumped Shippo, continue blushing

"What you do that for! I only asked if you were going to kiss her or not!" fox-child stared at the half-demon, tears welling up in his big, blue eyes.

"Ke…Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, keep blushing, "Like… like I would do that! That's that pervert's job!"

The Half-demon walked away from the well, followed by the young fox, never-ever-gonna-stop blushing.

'Damn it!' Inuyasha frowned at the kid behind him, holding a dandelion, without a care in the world.

_**Thank you Everyone for reviewing! bow I am so sorry the update was been delayed due of my exams...--;;  
I will keep on writing and thank you for the comments! Please read and review again thank you so much!**_

Skylily….

I do not claim the ownership of Inuyasha. I do not any rights of the characters from manga/anime. I thank for the wonderful author, Rumiko Takahashi, for her realistic and unique characters. Immortality: Guardian is my story just based on her characters.


End file.
